Showtune Splendor
by epiphanies
Summary: A compilation of songfics that go in sequence. After Wrecked. Really crappy.
1. Default Chapter

Dawn's Radio

Chapter One

Have You Ever

  
  


*A/N: All lyrics in this chapter belong to S Club Seven (Have You Ever and peeps involved)*

  
  


I can't believe what I'm doing, thought Buffy as she sat on her bed, cross in one hand and a firm frown on her brow.

Why did I...why did I boink Spike? I mean, he's revolting and rude and ignorant...but he has that leather and the hair and the duster and....the accent and.....

CRAP I'm doing it again. I told myself over and over!

"Buff?" Dawn stood at the door in her pajamas, "Janice and I are just going to...go to bed now, ok?"

Buffy gave her sister a stern look, "Yeah. Make sure your window's bolted before anything else. Don't need any more time out searching for ya. And," she added as Dawn rolled her eyes to leave, "I was young once. I do know that sleep-overs rarely involve sleeping. Just don't blare the radio too loud. I want to actually get some sleep tonight."

"Fine."

Buffy had hidden away her cross as soon as her sister had entered the room. She took it out again and stared at it some more until she heard the faint sounds from Dawn's room.

  
  


Sometimes it's wrong to walk away

Though you think it's over

Knowing there's so much more to say

Suddenly the moment's gone

And all your dreams are upside down

And you just want to change the way the world goes round

  
  


"Oh, the little brat! Doesn't she know that love songs about me are just what are popular these days?" Buffy muttered and shut her door. Then she listened through the wall some more. It was actually a pretty cool song...

  
  
  
  


Tell me

Have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see

That's the way I feel about you and me

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know

'Cos I loved and lost the day I -

  
  


"-let you go..." Spike crooned as he took another swig of whiskey. Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. When would that girl learn that he was the only one she had?

I mean, she admitted to it when before they had kissed, when she was drunk! She had said that the only one she could stand to be around was the neutered vampire that cheated at kitten poker!

How many Spikes could there be?

I've really got to get ahold of myself, he mused, because this girl is going to drive me to the......well, the grave. Yeah. 

This whiskey is damn great! Must be Canadian...

He let himself listen to the faint music coming from the bar and started to sing along again.

"Can't help but think that this is wrong-"

We should be together

Back in your arms where I belong

Now I finally realise

It was forever that I found

I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

  
  


Buffy held the cross closely to her heart as she whispered the lyrics to herself.

  
  


" Tell me

Have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see

That's the way I feel about you and me, baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know (I should know)

'Cos I loved and lost the day I let you go"

  
  


Spike laid his head down on the bar counter and closed his eyes, thinking of the blonde, green eyed girl that was so stubborn that he couldn't help but love the pouting lips...

  
  


"I really want to hear you say

That you know just how it feels

To have it all and let it slip away

Can't you see

I know the moment's gone

I'm still holding on somehow

Wishing I could change the way the world goes round"

  
  


Buffy was really singing now, she hadn't felt this surge of energy since....well, since the last time she sang.

  
  


" Tell me

Have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see (Oh)

That's the way I feel about you and me, baby"

  
  


Spike smiled at his whiskey, "Man, oh man. That girl is going to make me feel like my-"

  
  


-heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

I should know (I should know)

'Cos I loved and lost the day I let

Yes I loved and lost the day I let

Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's Radio

Chapter 2

Crawling

  
  


*A/N: All belongs to Linkin Park and folks*

  
  


Am I stupid? Thought Buffy vaguely to herself as she found herself reaching for her coat, Where am I going? Just because I sang a stupid song doesn't mean that's how I feel. How I feel....

Well, how I feel about what, exactly? I mean, what goes on in my head that I can describe?

  
  
  
  


Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal,

Fear is how I fall,

Confusing what is real

  
  


Look at this scar. Look at that scar. Look at me. Don't look at me. Stop staring at me!

Buffy was going through a whirlwind of thoughts as she pulled open the door to the Bronze.

Why am I here? She thought dizzily.

Then she saw the hair, and knew automatically.

  
  


There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,

Consuming, confusing,

This lack of self control I fear is never ending,

Controlling

I can't seem

To find myself again,

My walls are closing in,

(Without a sense of confidence,

I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before,

So insecure

  
  


"What the hell is she doing here?" Spike said to nobody in particular, his voice slurred

What had the Slayer been doing, showing up here? She had made it clear enough...and he had that he wasn't about to be her whipping boy. He'd be serious. Maybe she had another little heartache thinking about one or two of her old poofs and wanted to seek out come comfort from her bitch.

Well, he wasn't biting. Not this time.

  
  


Crawling in my skin,

These wounds they will not heal,

Fear is how I fall,

Confusing what is real,

  
  


Crap, Buffy thought to herself desperately, he saw me. He saw me here and I knew perfectly well that's why I'm here.

Damn!

  
  


Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me,

Distracting, reacting,

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection,

It's haunting,

How I can't seem,

To find myself again,

My walls are closing in,

(Without a sense of confidence,

I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before,

So insecure...

  
  


Why can't she learn to appreciate me?

Why is she such a frigging.......

Oh, no. Don't give in, Spike! Don't give in, whipping boy......

  
  
  
  


Crawling in my skin,

These wounds they will not heal,

Fear is how I fall,

Confusing what is real...

Confusing what is real...

Confusing what is real...

Why can't I stay away, thought Buffy as she walked towards the blond vamp, "Why do I always find myself in these messes?" she said as she sat down beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

American Psycho

*A/N: All belongs to Treble Charger and folks*

  
  


Spike stared at her.

"What are you doing here, Slayer?"

"Nothing. I am doing nothing. I"m just sitting here asking you...what the hell did you do to me? You've......you've done something to me and I can't erase it and I am so not used to not being in control that I will get super mad if you can't fix it!"

"How did that start off nice and end off pissy?" Spike wondered to himself, and Buffy didn't bother to answer.

God, he thought to himself, Buffy has got to hear this song...

  
  


What's the matter with the human race?

No matter where I turn

I can't escape your double face

Don't want to listen to the radio

or stick around just to hear "I told you so".

  
  


"I didn't have any problem with being dead," Buffy said out of nowhere, "And now I'm back here in this hellhole having to ask somebody who's been dead for over a century what's wrong with me."

"You think you're messed up? Look at me! I'm a neutered vamp that is totally and completely in love with the slayer! You call yourself pathetic!" Spike took a long swig of his whiskey, and when he was finished she was staring at him.

  
  
  
  


How could we make it without you

I should've known better to doubt you

I thought I heard the end of it

And now I know how far you'd go

To be the next freak show

American Psycho

Cover of the magazines, patron saint to troubled teens

Wish I'd never heard your name

  
  


"You know...strangely that makes me feel a whole lot better." she smirked.

He frowned at her. 

"You drive me insane, you know that?

  
  


Tomorrow could be just another day

A misdemeanor or a felony, that's ok.

Don't wanna wait for a second chance.

It's your turn for the spotlight, the big dance.

  
  


"Yeah. I do that naturally. It's a born talent-"

"To drive Spike mad?"

"No. To drive stakes through vampire's hearts. But, since you're of no big hush and worry I'll settle for driving you mad."

Spike rolled his eyes, "You sound wrong sayin that, Slayer. You don't do the 'drivin you mad' part with the accent right. You have to do it like this...roll your tonge- drivin-"

"Shut up, Spike."

"Hey! It was your fault, you did it wron-"

"That's it, you know! I'm leaving! You drive me INSANE!"

"That is what I'm here for."

  
  


How could we make it without you

I should've known better to doubt you

I thought I heard the end of it

  
  


Spike watched Buffy exit the Bronze huffily and laughed lowly.

"She'll be back. There aren't any vamps out tonight."

  
  


Now I know how far you'd go

To be the next freak show

American Psycho

Cover of the magazines, patron saint to troubled teens

Wish I'd never heard your name

  
  


Buffy stormed past a blaring car and yelled, "Shut your damn speakers off you lousy, good for nothing-"

Then she stopped. The music stopped. The car stopped, and three guys stepped out of it. One of them had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was gorgeous. The other guys were muscley and borish.

"Oh, I"m sorry." Buffy faked a sigh, feeling foolish, "I'm just having a really harsh night."

The gorgeous guy looked at her, hard.

"Slayer." he whispered.

"What?" Buffy said bluntly, and the borish guys snarled.

"You're the slayer."

"Um...and what are you?"

"A friend."

"No," Buffy started uneasily, "Ya see, I've heard that before and it all ended in the tears and heartbreak-"

"No. I am no friend of Angel's. Just a friend of yours. I"m here because of you."

"What?"

"You know Agent Riley Finn."

Buffy felt her heart explode.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "Well, I used to."

  
  


What am I supposed to do

When you know that it's all true

That you stole, that you lie, that you knew.

  
  


"Buffy..." Spike crooned a few minutes later out the back of the Bronze, "Buffy? Slayer-poo, where are you?"

He rounded a corner to look at a burly man face to face.

"Hey. Do you know where my Slayer is?"

"Spike?!" he heard from behind the large man.

"Who are you?" said the huge man, and Spike frowned.

"Buffy? What's going on?"

"Hey, Macho man! It's ok, he's a....he's a.....friend." Buffy's voice called, and the large man moved so that Spike saw Buffy on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Spike said right away, jogging to her side.

"I...I..." she seemed a loss for words, "Riley." she choked.

Spike felt his insides turn to ice. 

"Did something happen?" he said quietly, hoping for the answer "no".

"Yes."

Damn! Now it's my sodding fault! I told her, I practically packed the bloke's bags!

"He's dead."

"No! Oh, Buffy..."

"I know.....Get me home Spike. Please..."

"Yeah. Yeah, anything."

The three men got back into their cars and turned on the radio, blasting again:

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Primadonna, self absorbed

Wide awake and never bored

Party, binge and purge

And see results of plastic surgery

Spotted at the hottest shows

Interview on Charlie Rose

They all want a piece of you"

  
  


"Damn, Buffy...I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I mean, it's not like it's your-" then she looked up to stare at him. She considered him for a moment, "It's not your fault."

Spike gulped "Well..."

"It wasn't. It would have come...would have ended... without you. It just wasn't meant to be, that's all." Buffy said sadly as he led her into the house.

Now he really felt bad. Captain Cardboard dead......and it was still all his fault!

  
  


And now I know how far you'd go

To be the next freak show

American Psycho

Cover of the magazines, patron sent to troubled teens

Wish I never heard your name

  
  


"Buffy......really, I am-"

"Shut up a minute, Spike. Where's Dawn?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Kryptonite

3 Doors Down

  
  


*All is owned by the rightful owner, which to say is NOT ME!*

  
  


"Spike, where's Dawn?"

"Um......"

"Spike! Oh, my god! I left her here alone to come to the.....come to the......oh, no." Buffy smacked herself in the forehead.

"Hey," Spike caught her hand before she could do it again, "Hey. We always find her, Buff. You know that. Just, come on. We'll look around and if we don't see her we'll round up the Scoobies for a search party."

Buffy pulled her hand away, "Yeah. Yeah...." she looked around the side of the house, "DAWN!?"

There was no answer.

"Dawn?" Buff called, creeping towards the back fence. Spike hissed at her.

"Slayer! What are you doing?"

"I heard something."

As they walked closer still, they saw two figures in the moonlight. 

They were kissing.

"Dawn?" Buffy cried out in disbelief, and the figures pulled away quickly and guiltily so that Buffy could see her sister's reddening face.

"Dawn, what the hell is going on here?" Buffy barked, one hand on her hip.

"Hey, uh, Buffy. Hey Spike." Dawn shifted on the spot, averting her eyes from theirs, "This is Kevin?"

"Another vamp?" Buffy said blatantly, and Dawn flushed, "No!"

"Vamp? What kind of word is vamp?" spoke up the boy for the first time.

"Oh, my god. Look, Spike, get him out of here. Dawn, come up with me. We need to talk."

  
  


"Hey, man....did I do something wrong?" said the blonde haired teenager to Spike as they strode across the street, Spike's hand on his arm.

"No. You didn't say anything wrong. You just did something wrong. Creeping about in the backyard with the youngest girl in the family without parents? I don't think that's exactly proper dating form, laddie."

"So? You and the older chick-"

"You mean Buffy-"

"Yeah, whatever, you and Buffy were 'creeping about'. What kind of hypocrisy is that?"

"Wow. Big words for the randy little teenage boy."

"You look like five years older than me. But, maybe even less accounting that you probably aged from the drinking and smoking that you probably-"

"Hey. If you must know, I"m about seven times as old as you, you little git."

"What? Yeah right. Get over yourself, Grandpa. You're just a horny teenager too, sneaking around with the 'responsible' older sister."

"Watch what you say, mate."

"Why? And I'm not your mate..."

"Where do you live?"

"Why should I tell you?"

There was a pause for a moment as Spike looked at the teen thoughtfully.

"You know, you're not all that bad." he started, going into vamp face, "For a demon, that is."

The boy suddenly looked extremely bored.

"A demon? How common is that? I'm nothing less than a god-"

"Bullocks. I know that voice. You're just one of those little....munchkin things that Glory had doing her bidding! You're in disguise and trying to get your revenge by getting with the young Summers girl!"

The younger man rolled his eyes, "Took you long enough, Bleachbrain."

"I was just making sure, Brainwash."

"Ok, look. Let me go and I'll...."

"You'll what? You're forgetting, you maggoty corpse, that I can hurt demons. Demons quite like yourself!"

"Oh, no, man....PLEASE! NO!"

There was a crunch...and then all was quiet.

  
  


"I can't believe you! I can't believe you would sneak around behind my back like that!"

"Well, it's no worse than you used to do!"

"Dawn, this isn't about me and my mistakes, ok? It's about you learning from them! And where is Janice?"

"She lives right across the street, she went home. And maybe I don't want to learn from your mistakes! Maybe I just want to learn from my own!"

"Oh, yeah? Fine then. If you want to learn that the world is full of bad, go out and get hurt. If you want to learn that boys aren't always what they seem, go out and sleep with a vampire with a soul so that you have to kill the evil him he's become to save the world! If you want to learn that you're going to grow up just to die and go to heaven, go ahead Dawn! I'm just trying to help you and you're making it so DAMN DIFFICULT!"

  
  


Spike walked into the Summer's home to hear a screaming match upstairs. He decided that he'd better just stay out of it until it blew over.

It must have ended pretty quickly, because Buffy stormed downstairs and grabbed her jacket.

"Spike, could you please stay here and keep an eye on her? I need to cool...."

"Yeah. Go ahead. I was a full time sitter for an entire summer, remember?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Later."

"Bye"

  
  
  
  


I walked around the world to

ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere

in the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark

side of the moon

I feel there's nothing I can do

yeah

  
  


Buffy shoved her hands in her pockets, then fell over.

As she looked at what she had fallen over, she recognized the boy that he just been in her backyard. He was covered in blood in the darkness.

"Spike?" she whispered uncertainly and frightened.

Her hands began to shake as she picked herself up and ran as fast as she could back to the house where she had left Dawn and Spike....alone.

  
  


"Hey, Nibblet." Spike said affectionately as she sat down beside him, munching on a carrot stick.

"Hey."

"Look, I know that you and Buffy are sort of in the middle of world war...something, but I think you should seriously think about what she said. About the learning from her mistakes. She's had a rough life, Dawn. No doubt you have too, but with Buffy...it just never ends. I mean, she's even having some of her own troubles now, right? With the....being back from heaven and all."

"Yeah." Dawn said halfheartedly, "But I want to learn from my mistakes."

"Let me tell you a little story," said Spike, looking at her and leaning on the counter, "About a little girl named....Anne...."

  
  


Buffy was running so hard that she was afraid that she'd never be able to stop. She was terrified. Had Spike suddenly gotten the urge to kill again? Did he....was he........had he figured out something...something with the chip?

  
  


I watched the world float to the dark

side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something

to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

  
  


"So, Anne, after finding out this huge secret, finding a boyfriend that was against her birthright, having to kill that boyfriend to save the world, have him come back and break her heart only for her to go and meet some other crazy big guy to break her heart....and then her mother dies....and then she finds out that her only ally in a lot of happenings is in love with her, though she hates him....then she has her sister attempt suicide, then she practically does when her sister is taken away......then she dies to save her sister, and the world. Ok. That's bad, right? Well, Anne had a lot ahead of her. When she was raised from the dead.......she didn't want to be. She loved where she was, it was warm, and she was loved. That's what she told her old ally. That ally was still in love with her and he was so happy to have her back. But when she told him this.....he'd never felt sorry for anyone in his entire life other than himself until that moment when she opened her heart. Things grew from there. She grew to like her old ally, started a great friendship with him. Then....it turned into more. Much, much more and she didn't want to believe what was happening to her. She didn't love this ally. She didn't want him. Except....somewhere inside her, I guess she did."

Dawn was staring at Spike with wide eyes.

"And then what?"

"That's still to be told, Nibblet."

"DAWN?" a voice screamed as the front door slammed. The two in the kitchen rose to see Buffy bounding into the room, red faced and panting. She was staring daggers at Spike.

"Dawn, get away from him."

"What?" Dawn was confused as Buffy pulled her arm so that Buffy stood closest to Spike.

"What's going on, Buffy?"

"You....get out of here. Get out before I make you, Spike."

"What?"

"I can't believe....I"m warning you. Get out now."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what this is about."

  
  


If I go crazy then will you still

call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my

superhuman might

Kryptonite

  
  


"This is about you! You....you did do something to the chip, didn't you? You went and got you robot man to fix it or something!" she shrieked, and pulled out her cross, "You get out now, Spike. This is it."

"Buffy-"

"WHAT? I said now, Spike!"

"What is this about? Why are you going all psycho killer on me now?"

"ME going psycho killer! YOU"RE THE ONE WHO GUTTED THE KID!"

Spike was staring at Buffy, then he understood.

"You saw Kevin."

"YEAH I saw Kevin!"

"Hey!" Dawn interrupted, "What about Kevin?"

"HE KILLED HIM!" Buffy yelled, and Spike backed up when he saw the two furious Summer's girls coming towards him.

"I can explain. He's a demon. He's one of those that Glory had doing her bidding! Didn't you recognize the voice? HE WAS GETTING REVENGE! He was going to kill DAWN!"

Buffy stared at him in disbelief. 

Finally, she sighed. 

"How do you know this?"

"I was talking to him. I recognized the voice and confronted him. He admitted to it, then I killed him."

Dawn was backing up, starting to look completely revolted.

"I...I kissed...?"

"Yeah. Go sterilize your mouth, Platelet."

"Um, yeah. Ooihgh." Dawn ran to the bathroom, holding her mouth.

"So," Spike sat back down and leaned on the counter, "You thought I'd kill an innocent kid if I had my strength back?"

"I...I didn't know." said Buffy honestly, "I mean....I didn't really know what to think. When Angel went bad-"

"That was because he had no soul. I just have no soul in the first place, so I really don't have....much, to lose. I really only have one thing to lose, and it's not like I really have it in the first place."

"Oh."

  
  


You called me strong, you called me weak

but still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times I

never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head if

not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you

back on solid ground

  
  


"Yeah.....you know, I'm sorry you thought that I'd actually do that, Buff. I really am."

"Spike..."

"Do you need me to stay some more?"

"Well, I don't need you to, but if you want to-"

"That's what I don't get about you, Summers."

"What?"

"You're afraid to tell people what you need because it'll make you seem weak. You're allowed to be weak sometimes, you don't just have to hide under that hard shell."

  
  


If I go crazy then will you still

call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my

superhuman might

Kryptonite If I go crazy then will you still

call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my

superhuman might

Kryptonite

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six: Superman

  
  


*Five for Fighting and all that owns it. Not me!*

  
  
  
  


Buffy glared at Spike, "Spike, if I'm weak, I'm nothing in the world. I'm nothing in this crowd if I'm not the boss. Everything seems to collapse when I'm gone. My sister, finances, my friends, you....everything is gone if I say that I'm too weak or I can't be bothered. Willow told me once that I had the weight of the world on my shoulders since I was fifteen. Yeah, well, sometimes I don't want it there but I have no choice but to.......I just...can't be weak."

"I didn't say you were weak, Buffy. I just said that it's ok not to be strong sometimes. And it's ok to want to talk about it with somebody else who understands that kind of thing. You think I'm allowed to be weak? No, I was always, big cocky manly Spike that killed two slayers. If I ever said I'd had enough, Dru would have been out of there faster than you can say traitor."

"Yeah.....but I'm the slayer, Spike. If you, a vamp, got defeated it would be no big deal. I have superstrength, so if I'm defeated who's to say that I'm special? I'm probably the least interesting person out of every one of my friends. I can't be anything but the leader or I'll fade away."

  
  


I'm not that naive

I'm just out to find

The better part of me

  
  


"You shouldn't think so low of yourself, Slayer. You've done so much."

"Like what?"

"Like....saved the world a trillion times."

"Six."

"What?"

"I've saved the world exactly six times. And I don't want to do it again. There's no point. It sucks, everyone would be happier back up where I was."

"True, but mankind doesn't know that. Besides, you've saved it more than that. You saved it every time you ever slayed a vamp."

"You mean that I could save the world again right now?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Anyway, though, I really need to....be alone or something."

"I thought you once said you could be alone with me here."

"Well.....things changed since then. I can't be alone with you here because I've been with you now. Now I think of you as-"

"A person?"

"Well, in a way, I guess."

"That's better than scum, I suppose."

"I suppose."

I'm more than a bird 

I'm more than a plane 

I'm more than some pretty face beside a train

And it's not easy to be me

  
  


"You know that you're just so......exciting?"

"Exciting? Buffy. Slay. Vamp. Eat. Sleep. Slay. Vamp. Eat. Sleep..."

"You're more than that and you know it, Summers!"

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah. You're..." Spike trailed, leaning towards her face. She didn't back away. He kissed her forehead, "Beautiful," he kissed her nose, "Sweet at times," he kissed her cheek, "and incredibly sexy."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, then whispered something that he didn't hear. The next thing he knew, her lips were on his....only, not in the same passionate way that they had been for the past three connections....no, it was a slow, delicate kiss. A kiss that meant more than any other that he had ever experienced.

Once she pulled back, she didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm.....I'm sorry." she whispered, and ran up to her room, leaving a very confused Spike in her kitchen.

I wish that I could cry 

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

'Bout a home I'll never see

  
  


Buffy cried into her pillow. She knew her door was open. She didn't care. She couldn't help it. Why couldn't she resist him? Why couldn't she just say no? Why couldn't she erase all that went through her head when he was around?

Why does my heart want to love him?

I mean, I can't be weak. I can't give up, not yet. I'm too tired of the caracal that always ends up in heartbreak. I can't stand it.

  
  


It may sound absurd 

But don't be naive

Even heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbed 

But won't you concede 

Even heroes have the right to dream 

And it's not easy to be me

  
  


Up, up and away, away from me 

Well it's alright 

You can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazy or anything

I can't stand to fly

  
  


I'm not that naive

Men weren't meant to ride

With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet 

Digging for kryptonite on this one way street

  
  


I'm only a man in a phony red sheet

Looking for special things inside of me,

inside of me

Inside of me,

yeah inside of me, 

inside of me 

  
  


I'm only a man in a phony red sheet

I'm only a man looking for a dream 

I'm only a man in a phony red sheet

And it's not easy It's not easy to be me 

  
  


She is so confusing.

  
  
  
  


He is so......intoxicating. Why can't I love a man without superpowers?


	6. Chapter 6

Brandy

Have You Ever

  
  


*All belongs to rightful owner. I just have imagination, they have ignition!*

  
  


Buffy felt the tears leak from her eyes to her cheek and finally to her dampened pillow. She knew that it would take a lot to get her to stop now, she was crying for everything. She was crying for her mother. She was crying for Riley. She was crying for Dawn. She was crying for herself. She was crying for Spike.

  
  
  
  


Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry. Have you ever

needed something so bad you can't sleep at night. Have you ever tried to find

the words, but they don't come out right. Have you ever, have you ever

  
  


There was a creak behind her at the door.

"Buffy?"

She flipped over after wiping her eyes to see Spike, leaning on her doorway.

"Buffy, love, are you all right?"

"Ugh." Buffy replied and flipped over again. The room was dark, but she didn't want him seeing the tearstains on her cheeks.

"Buffy, are you....um, are you crying?" he said hesitantly.

"Damnit, yes I am Spike!" she cried, flipping over to stare at him in the face, "Wasn't it obvious enough I didn't want you to know?"

"Oh. Well, I"ll just go then..."

"No," Buffy sighed and patted a spot beside her on the bed, "No. Sit."

"Oh," he said shrugging, "Ok."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Have you ever been in love

Been in love so bad

You'd do anything to make them understand

Have you ever had someone steal your heart away

You'd give anything to make them feel the same

Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart

But you don't know what to say

And you don't know where to start

  
  


"Look, I'm sorry for kissing you like that."

"Why are you apologizing? That's so....like you." Spike smiled.

"What do you mean?" Buffy lowered her gaze as he took her hand.

"It's just....you apologize for kissing me but you don't apologize for all of the bodily harm you've done to me in the past, say, five years."

"Five years?"

"Yeah, five years. Wow. That's a really long time."

"I was just thinking the same thing, but really it's only been two or three years."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I only started to really know you after you got the chip."

"I see."

"It's true."

"I know. And same of me and you. I didn't know what a wonderful, amazing person you were until about two or three ago."

"Aw. Sweetie now?"

"I can play any part. I'd just gotten used to playing the villain."

"Yeah. And I'd just gotten used to playing the slayer."

"Strange how we never were able to kill each other, though."

"Yeah. I mean, I could even kick Angel's ass."

Spike started to laugh his head off and she pushed him off the bed.

"You're a bad influence, it's not my fault!" she smiled and kicked him.

"Ow!"

  
  


Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry. Have you ever

needed something so bad you can't sleep at night. Have you ever tried to find

the words, but they don't come out right. Have you ever, have you ever

  
  


Spike stood up and wrestled Buffy into a horizontal position on her bed. He was beside her, smirking.

"How's that for weak, pet?"

"Oh, Spike!" Buffy unleashed her hand and put it to her forehead dramatically, "You're my weakness! Whisk me away to your castle in the graveyard!"

"Shut up, you!"

  
  
  
  


Have you ever found the one

you've dreamed of all your life

You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes

Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to

Only to find that one won't give their heart to you

Have you ever closed your eyes and

Dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care

  
  


Buffy whipped her other hand away and put both on Spike's shoulders. She flipped him over so that she was straddling him (quite like in Tabula Rasa...;)). 

"Isn't this familiar," he said innocently, and Buffy started to laugh.

"Don't you kill my kind?" he continued, and put one of his hands behind her neck, "I'm not lame, after all-"

"Oh, shut up!" Buffy laughed, "I didn't know anything! I had no idea what was-"

"Sure, sure. You know you want to say it. Let's say it together...Angel is a poof! Come on now, Angel is a-"

"Uh, guys?" came a voice from the door.

Spike hurled Buffy off of him and onto the bed. He leapt up and smoothed back his hair.

"I only went to brush my teeth," Dawn bit her lip, on the verge of hysterical laughter.

  
  


Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry. Have you ever

needed something so bad you can't sleep at night. Have you ever tried to find

the words, but they don't come out right. Have you ever, have you ever

  
  


"Yeah. Um. Yeah. We were just..."

"Yeah." Dawn giggled, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone..." she started to walk away.

Buffy and Spike stared at each other, then Buffy started to giggle.

Finally, Dawn came back to see what they were laughing about.

"I'm...I'm sorry Dawnie..." Buffy gasped, clutching her sides and falling down on the bed, "That was just so weird!"

"Tell me about it."

"Look, don't tell the other Scoobs, ok?" Spike sat down beside Buffy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem. I'm going to bed. I'm not even gonna ask if you're staying, Spike. See you...tomorrow sometime."

"Yeah."

"Night, everyone."

"Night, Nib."

"Night, Dawn. Love you."

  
  


What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby

What do I gotta say to get to your heart

To make you understand how I need you next to me

Gotta get you in my world

Cuz baby I can't sleep

  
  


Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry. Have you ever

needed something so bad you can't sleep at night. Have you ever tried to find

the words, but they don't come out right. Have you ever, have you ever ever ever?

Oh, have you ever?

  
  


Buffy pulled up the covers around her chin and Spike snuggled close to her.

"Goodnight, Spike."

"Goodnight, love."

  
  
  
  



End file.
